1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to product display. More particularly the present disclosure relates stocking and displaying a variety of products on a display stand.
2. Background
Merchants have a need for an apparatus or method to transport a product to a display stand, and to stock and restock the display stand with the product. A product may mean various products of different sizes and weights. Some products have a size or weight that makes carrying them from a storage location to a display difficult. The greater distance that a product is stored from the display stand, the greater the difficulties in transporting, stocking, and restocking become. Certain industries may have developed product transport containers of various standard sizes. As an example, some produce may be transported in reusable plastic containers with depths of 8, 11, 13, 16, or 19 centimeters. Currently, a display stand may not be designed to accommodate industry standard shipping containers, or not designed to accommodate more than one size container, or to accommodate more than one size container simultaneously. Current tools and techniques for loading product or containers onto a display stand may result in damage to the product or display stand, or injury during the loading.
It may be desirable to have a stand able to easily stock and attractively display a product in a container that can be used for transporting the product. Such a combined use may save stocking time, and reduce the likelihood of injury to a stocker, or damage to the products or the display stand. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus or method that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.